Violetas y Gencianas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Porque ella era tan importante para él, como él lo era para ella... Pero aun así, lo dejaron pasar... ¿Verdad, Jushiro? ¿Verdad...Retsu? - Pesimo summary xDD ¡Espero que les guste!


**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con un fic de Unohona y Ukitake O.O, tranquilos, no estoy ni loca ni pirada (e.e por ahora) **

**La verdad es que necesitaba escribir sobre ellos, extrañamente me hace recordar al HitsuHina, como si fuesen ellos de mayores xD, locuras, lo se.**

**Hay tan poco y son tan tiernos… Próximamente intentare con uno de Shunsui y Nanao… O veré…**

**¡Espero que les guste mucho! Se lo dedico a mi Mei-san,** **Sayitta Goldsmith de Hitsugaya ^^ Espero que te guste, linda ;) Así tenes una parte para tu terapia xD**

**..**

_**Violetas y Gencianas.**_

Aquella tarde era de primavera. Te encontrabas en tu jardín, cuidando de tus plantas como todas las tardes de esa época hacías.

Tus terceros oficiales se acababan de ir entre sus típicas discusiones hacía la cocina por su merecido descanso, no por nada eran también los a cargo del segundo al mando y te ayudaban cuando enfermo te encontrabas.

La brisa fresca recorrió tu cuerpo de una manera tranquilizante, removiendo las violetas que regabas con la paciencia de siempre. Suspiraste cuando miraste al frente y notaste algunos de tus blancos cabellos revoloteando, a la vez que una leve sonrisa llegaba a tus recuerdos…

_._

_La cantarina risa de la mujer llego a sus oídos. Del mismo modo que vio pasar su negro y sedoso cabello ante sus ojos, logrando que la siguiera con la vista una vez que ya le había pasado por su lado._

_._

Continuaste con tu trabajo de jardinería, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Dime tú, gran hombre del decimo tercer escuadrón…

_._

_- Jushiro ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_Lo dudo por al menos un rato – Algo así… - y mostró una sonrisa sincera a la pelinegra._

_._

¿Cuántas veces ya te lo has pensado, Ukitake? ¿Cuántas veces te has arrepentido de jamás haber hablado? Muchas.

Tu rostro te delata, esa sonrisa amarga que ahora muestras son los rastros de aquello que por nada, has callado ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella te apreciaba, el mismo Shunsui te lo dijo ¿Por qué no le creíste? ¡No sabes lo que perdiste!

Aunque, quizá yo no se nada ¿Verdad?

_._

_- ¿Me dices tu nombre?_

_- Retsu._

_- ¿Retsu?_

_- Unohona… Retsu Unohona. Y creo que seremos amigos ¿Verdad, Ukitake-kun?_

_._

Alguna vez, supiste que era aquello que te presionaba cuando se te acercaba. Al igual que cuando sonreía de aquella amenazante manera. Hay que admitirlo, Jushiro, daba miedo, asustaba a todo el mundo, pero sacando de lado eso, te gustaba y mucho.

_._

_- ¡Hola! – Saludó con energía._

_Ella sonrió de una manera encantadora, quitándole el aliento mientras se acercaba, cayendo de espaldas al instante, ganando todas las miradas interrogantes de los estuantes de la academia._

_- H-Hola… Retsu – dijo con nerviosismo, ella se acerco y se arrodillo junto a él, quitándole el fleco que cubría su rostro y sonriendo con ternura._

_- Eres débil, Shiro… Tienes que cuidarte más._

_._

De saber que se convertiría en capitana del cuarto escuadrón, te habrías comenzado a enfermar menos, por que con eso solo lograbas acercarte más a ella, no logrando más que entorpecer a tu débil corazón.

Pero valía mucho la pena ¿Verdad, Jushiro?

_._

_- Buenas tardes ¿Otra vez aquí, Shiro? – dijo con cierta burles en su tono de voz – No te estas cuidando muy bien, como puedo ver…_

_Rió con nuevo nerviosismo y llevo una mano tras su nuca – No he tenido mucho tiempo para mí, el escuadrón y mis bellas flores necesitan su tiempo…_

_- Ajá… Pero si continuas, esas violetas acabaran viviendo más que tú – dijo en reproche, sentándose en la camilla junto a él._

_._

Pasaste tu atención a las gencianas, que con su azul color solo lograban que más recordaras de ella.

Retsu era fuerte. Hasta se había ganado tanto tu mente como tu corazón ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad al último? Quisiera creer que al menos lo intentaste y no dejaste a una mujer como ella, con sus sinceras sonrisas que solo a ti te regalaba, pasar por tu lado…

Lo intestaste ¿Verdad, Ukitake?

_._

_Ella acarició su rostro con la suavidad y ternura de mil ángeles. Nunca había sentido con nadie lo que acabó por sentir en el momento de aquella caricia, en la que su mano femenina paso por su mejilla de forma lenta y pausada. _

_Ambos apenas se enteraban de lo que se provocaron mutuamente, con solo un acto que Retsu siempre hacía por quienes más se interesaba en cuidar._

_Y con la lentitud de un caracol, ella se acerco hasta rozar sus labios, de forma insegura y poco pronunciada._

_Quien diría que aquello que sintieron con la primera caricia, se podía sentir cinco veces más fuertes con solo el roce de sus bocas._

_Atino a tomarla del rostro y besarla con un poco más de acentuación, que ella con gusto correspondió._

_._

Caminabas por uno de los pasillos del Gotei con la calmada y pausada lentitud de siempre, con tu leve sonrisa intacta.

Este día en particular, todo te lo hace recordar… Más aun desde que te cruzaste con el capitán Hitsugaya hacía unos segundos, su cabello blanco fue el principal recordatorio, luego las nubes, el suave viento primaveral, incluso tu propio haori de capitana.

Me dices tú, Unohona ¿Qué sientes, por él?

_._

_El extraño calor que sientes siempre que te encuentras con quien amas, es extraño…_

_Muy extraño._

_Tanto como para desconfiar, así como en que él no podría sentir lo mismo, como la idea de que estas loca y aquel calor en el estómago no debe ser más que alguna anormalidad en tu cuerpo._

_¿Acidez? _

_No podía ser, ella siempre comía sano._

_¿Gripe o posible resfriado?_

_¡Ella siempre se cuidaba lo suficiente para evitar padecer de ellos!_

_¿Ukitake Jushiro?_

_Hasta el momento, la más posible de todas las opciones dadas._

_._

Tú también lo dejaste ir ¿Es que en este mundo nadie sabe apreciar lo que más cerca se tiene?

Pero… Tú si supiste saberlo. El problema era que la duda te carcomía por dentro y tu como tan buena médica que eres, lo primero que pensaste era que de acidez estomacal se trataba.

Retsu… ¿Alguna vez te dejaste llevar?

_._

_La temperatura aplastaba, y no era precisamente la del ambiente._

_¿Quién siquiera pensaría encontrarse a este par de amigos en semejante situación? Nadie, y si lo hacían ¿Quién se sorprendería? _

_Los fuertes besos dados, las respiraciones agitadas entre las que se susurraban palabras que apenas escuchaban y ya olvidadas estaban._

_Sus cuerpos juntos, unidos, amándose de la forma en la que mejor se podían demostrar aquello que sentían. _

_Pero todavía luego de aquello, nada fue dicho._

_._

Frenaste tus pasos y miraste hacía arriba, encontrándote con el cielo azul que era cubierto por alguna que otra nube pasajera.

Era un día verdaderamente hermoso. La razón por la cual Jushiro no sale de tu mente, todavía cuando ya tantos años te separan de aquellos recuerdos.

¿Por qué no volvieron a justarse? ¿Por qué no volvieron a perderse o dejarse llevar como aquella vez? ¿Si por lo que pasaron en sus _años de enamorados _fue lo mejor que podían haberse imaginado?

Es porque ya crees que no sientes nada por él. Y que ahora te diriges a su escuadrón solo para charlarlo y ver como se hace cargo de sus preciadas violetas y gencianas. Sin darte cuenta, por más de ser tú, que solo lo haces para no olvidar aquellos recuerdos y seguir teniéndolo cerca, Retsu.

Porque ella es muy importarte para ti también, Jushiro, y la dejas venir y quedarse por los mismos simples y tontos motivos, en ves de acercarte a ella y decirle ese par de palabras que tu mejor amigo siempre le grita a su teniente sin pena alguna. Simplemente acercarte, besarla como antes y susurrarle _Te amo_ como lo hiciste siempre aquellas pocas veces que estuvieron juntos.

Y ahora, mientras tomas una genciana, luego de haber hecho lo mismo con una violeta, y te acercas para entregarle ambas flores a ella. Te enteras que solo lo haces para recordarte y recordarle que es la persona más importante en tu vida.

Del mismo modo que ella las acepta, comprueba su aroma y sonríe con ternura e interna felicidad, dándote a entender que también lo eres para ella.

**Fin.**

**..**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? w ¡Lo se! Esta terroríficamente feo u.u **

**Pero bien ¿Reviews? ;) **

**¡Quiero opinión que no sea mía y me levante mi pesada y terriblemente baja autoestima! T^T**

**Ya dicho antes pero reitero: ¡Dedicado a mi Mei-san, Sayitta Goldsmith de Hitsugaya! **


End file.
